KN Twilight
by Yuki hayashi
Summary: Nessie's first year of High school. Even though going to high school is a big change, everything is the same, or so it seems to be. Narration switches between Kayi and Nessie. sorry, not so good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Nessie

I was on the beach, looking out to the sea. Jacob was right behind me. "Tomorrow is going to be the first day of school." I said. A gust of wind came, and blew my hair everywhere! Jacob went in front of me and took strands of hair out of my face. He then held my face in his hot, large hands. My face beganm to warm up quickly because of the touch. He looked in my eyes trying to read something in them, but gave up. He then stood right beside me. "Good luck tomorrow, Nessie."

Kayi

I tapped my pencil impatiently as I looked out the window; I was early to class along with my friend, Renessmee. Who was sitting in the chair right next to me. I looked at my friend who looked a bit distant, she was probably lost in her thoughts.

I turned away from her and stared at the white board, that is until I hear and annoying, familiar voice. I immediately stared down at my desk and growled lowly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Renesmee looking in the direction where it was coming from. I didn't look, I knew that if I did, my pencil will break in my hands. I then, still looking at the desk began to tap my pencil more loudly and faster than before, it was the only sound in the classroom, besides low chattering of other students. If our teacher wasn't so nice we would have been freezing out in the hallways.

I felt a warm breath behind me, I could also hear it. It sent shivers down my spine, not the breath, but the fact that he was so close to me. I started to feel nausea while the mental image came into my mind. I shoved that image back. I took a deep breath, that way I wouldn't hurl and turned around and saw him. He wore sweatpants that tightly wrapped around him. Which made the nausea worse. He also wore a shirt. His short brown hair had a bit too much gel and was spiked. He had apricot skin, was on the chubby side and wore contact lenses that he got recently. I was about to gag, but luckily I covered it with a scoff in disgust. I reeaallyy wanted him to at least move back. I waited for a minute to hear his footsteps step back, but there was only silence and my pencil rapidly tapping on the desk.

The tapping was faster than before. I turned around silently and groaned when I saw that he was still there. I turned all the way and made sure to look into his eyes so he could see me glaring at him angrily. "Go away!" I yelled. "And what if I don't?" He said in his trying to be mysterious and cool voice but epically failing, while trying to do a cool pose by crossing his arms and once again failing. I pushed my chair back angrily, I was hopping he wouldn't move. But he did move. I got up from my chair and glared at him more angry then before. I rolled up my sleeves to the dark red jacket I was wearing. I could see myself beating him up pretty badly, seeing blood coming from his nose after I punched him there and the teacher coming telling me to stop, but no teacher will stop me beating him till he's almost dead.

"Oh? Frenchy corn is going to beat me up?" "My name is Kayi." I said. I felt a slight tug on my arm and looked down, Renesmee was looking up at me. She knew the damage I would be able to cause. She then mouthed out 'calm'. Sat back down in my chair and looked at her, angry still in my eyes and I could hear my pencil loudly tapping on the desk again.

I then heard a whisper near my ear saying. "I love girl's with accents, yours is definitely a prize. A prize I'll make some day and if that some day comes true and when we are alone, I'll make you scream out my name repeatedly." The nausea was now rising up to my throat. I held my breath so I wouldn't throw up. "I don't want to know your freakish fantasies thank you very much. Anyways, your definitely not my type." I said.

I could then hear him sniff my hair. I felt another chill and then immediately not knowing if I would be successful or not, punched the air behind me. I knew I was successful when I felt my fist touching his face. I smiled to myself, pleased that I hit the bug that was bugging me. I knew that my happiness will be crushed cause he would get right back up again and bug me. I looked at my friend who was now looking at the guy on the floor amazed. My smile went wider. She then looked at me. "Wow...Kayi, that's the most powerful punch I've seen you throw." "You would have done the same thing if you were me. That guy really gets on my nerves." I said.

I sighed. "So, should we leave just leave him there or take him to the nurse?" Renesmee asked. "Just leave him there." I said. "Hmm...Make sense. He did say some awful and disgusting things. Though he is sort of right about your accent, its a combination of who you are. France and South Korea." She said. "Thanks, I guess." I sighed and looked at the door.

A guy with a sort of long dark brown hair and tanned copper like skin came walking in the doorway. He wore jeans with button black shirt with white thin stripes, the sleeves were rolled up. He scanned the classroom before looking at my eyes and smiling at me. My heart started to beat faster. I smiled back and watched him as he walked closer to me. He then stopped at my desk and put his hand under my chin and continued to look straight in my eyes. He then said in his usually smooth and sweet voice. "I hope you enjoy." He then took my hand in his and put something in it, he looked at my eyes for awhile before walking away. I watched him walk back to his seat and then turned straight ahead, I looked at what was in my hand, it was a piece of chocolate, I unwrapped the beautiful wrapping around the candy and quickly popped it into my mouth. I then chewed it and realized that it was my favorite. It was chocolate with spearmint filling. When I finished eating it happily, I turned around and looked at him. I saw him looking at me. His hands tucked under his chin folded, he probably was watchin me for awhile. "Thank you I love it." I mouthed. "Your welcome." He mouthed back. I turned back around and felt very happy, Cho's timing was sooo perfect. He could always brighten my day after Taylor almost ruins it.

Nessie

I wasn't too surprised that Kayi got chocolate from Cho again. I was now walking to the gym with Kayi. Thank goodness gym was our last class since Tuesday and Thursday was cheerleading practice. I don't really understand why cheerleading happened so early, we tried out for it last year at the end of the year. Then again, I probably do understand, I mean we did had to perform at assemblies, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Neither Kayi or I wanted to talk while we walked to gym, there wasn't really anything to say now and besides Kayi is probably thinking of dance moves and I just didn't want to ruin that.

Like usual, the locker room was filled with chatter and laughter. A sudden silence came suddenly when a male voice yelled out. "I told you to stay away from her!" I knew that voice and Kayi did too. Her head quickly looked in the direction where it was coming from and she then took off into that direction. I followed after her and gasped when we came to the scene.

Cho just got punched by the creepy Taylor. I then saw Kayi run towards them. "Oh no, are you okay?" She asked as she ran closer. Taylor, thinking that Kayi was talking to him started to say. "Yeah, I'm o-" He then stopped talking and was shock when he saw her running to Cho's side. I could see from here that Cho's face was badly injured and Kayi had tears streaming down her cheek.

Kayi

I heard a gasp coming from Taylor. "Kayi....please, don't cry." I looked at Cho in tear filled eyes. I was surprised that I was actually crying and was even more surprised when Cho hugged me. "It's okay Kayi." He said while rubbing my back and then as if he was reading my thoughts, he then said. "I'm okay, please don't cry." He pulled away from me and wiped my tears. I sniffed and started to smile a little. He hugged me again. "Don't worry." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Nessie

I walked to the refrigerator in my kitchen, I could hear Jacob follow me as I got a can of soda and opened it as I walked to the dining table. I sighed and took a sip of the soda. "I've never seen her like that before Jake. I think she was just as surprised as I was. So what do you think Jake? Do you think it's something else?" I asked and turned around so I could face Jake. He had a blank expression on his face while looking at me. I took his hand and bit it. His face then changed from its expression. "So what do you think Jake?" I asked again. "It probably is something else but it probably isn't." "Hmm?" I asked confused. "Well sorry if this is going to hurt you Kayi. Its not what am trying to do, but Kayi isn't exactly what you call a strong type," I looked at Jacob for awhile before drinking some more soda and saying. "Yeah, Kayi us sensitive, I guess I shouldn't be surprised about it." I said.

"So, how was practice?" Jacob asked, changing the subject. "Good. Angel became a bit too...eh and Kayi got mad at her than Angel said something which made Kayi even more mad. Then I calmed Kayi down before she killed Angel." I sighed and drunk a lot more of my soda. I shook the can, hoping for at least a bit was left. I stopped a few seconds after when I didn't hear a slush or any other sound that could tell me there was still soda left. I walked from my chair and recycled my can. I could hear soft steps following me as I did this.

"Hey, Jake, you didn't forget what Friday is? did you?" "Nope." "That's good then you should know that space will definitely be needed during that time..." I then smiled. "Unless if you want to be our makeover head. It'll be fun to dress you up Jake." I giggled. I could see him shaking his head, like he was shaking off a bad mental image. "I'll definitely give you space." He said, "Yes, Friday shall be spectacular!" A familiar voice said. I turned and saw my Aunt Alice walking gracefully like always to me. I smiled and extended out both of my heads. Alice quickly but her head between them. I closed my eyes and after a few minutes, I opened them and took my hands away from her. I looked at Alice, waiting for a response from her. She then nod her hand before walking away.

I looked at Jacob. "So-" My phone started to ring. I answered it, on the other line was Kayi, her voice was faster than it usually was and had panic, shocked and freight in it. After a not very long conversation. I stared at the distance for awhile, I snapped out of it immediately when I heard worry in Jacob's voice when he said."Nessie, is everything okay?" I looked at him. "Sort of." I turned my head and saw Alice standing there. I guess she must have seen it happening. "Do you want me to drive you there?" She asked. "Or maybe..." She looked at Jacob. "He should drive you there," Jake looked at her for awhile. I looked at Alice who looked at me a second afterward. I'm not so sure what her look was telling me, I think she was urging me to have Jacob take me. She must have seen something else. After a few seconds of silence and exchanging a conversation through looks. I broke the quiet by saying. "Can you drive me to Kayi's house....Jake?" I looked at him, He immediately said. "Yes." "Also, can you hurry?" I asked. He then grinned and picked me up swiftly. "I'm not as fast as a vampire. Wait, cross that out. I'm probably not as fast as your father, but I'm fast enough." Jacob then took off in a run. As he headed for the door I saw it open, Alice must have opened it. Outside, I could see his car. When we approached it, he turned to run into a walk and put me down. Jake opened the passenger door for me. I got in and quickly put on my seat belt. I heard the door close. I looked ahead and could see Jacob walking fast to the driver's side, opened the door and getting in. He looked into my eyes and put his seat belt on before starting the car. I sighed out of relief. We were then moving out of the driveway.

Kayi

I kept on pacing in my front yard. My heart still beating fast and police cars, ambulances and firetrucks still there in front of my house. In the street, I could still see an officer interviewing my mom and writing things in his notepad. Sadly, my dad was on a business trip. I could hear my mom's heavy french accent as she talked to the cop. I could see and hear the stress in her voice. I sighed and walked out into the street, well the street that was behind the cones. A few cars were driving by and a few officers carried signs that said slow on one side and stop on the other. I turned my head from that scene and looked around my block.

I could see neighbors out in nightgowns or normal clothes some talked with police, some were gossiping and others were just watching and waiting on their porch. I sighed and looked at my leg which now had a bad aid on it. I touched my forehead lightly and could feel a band aid there also. I looked at my shoes, black low tops. Then looked at the blue jean shorts I was wearing and at the sleeve of my gray sweat shirt. I walked to the sidewalk and sat down on the curb. I sighed heavily as I put my arms around my knees and put my head down. It was dark now...

I then heard a familiar voice call out . "Kayi!" I immediately lifted my head up and saw my friend running towards me. I stood up slowly, while looking at the ground. I then felt my friend Nessie, hug me. I sighed again and hugged her back, there was no feeling in my hug, even though I tried to put some feeling in it. She pulled away from me and lifted my head. "Kayi-su, what's wrong?" I sighed. "I...I..." I started to say, I just couldn't.....no, I was just having a hard time telling her. "Yes? Kayi, you can tell me anything." She said as she took her hand from my chin. "I know." I said, trying to avoid looking in her eyes. I felt tears I was trying to hold back, coming from my eyes. I quickly wiped them with a sleeve of my sweat shirt. Just as quickly as I wiped, they came back.

I took a deep breath and tried to tell her again.. "I...I...I almost...I almost got..I almost got...ra..ra.." "Ransacked?" Nessie guessed. I shook my head no. "Then what is it Kayi?" "I almost got raped!" I blurted out, the tears flowed much more then before. I heard a silent gasp coming from Nessie. "Oh no....." She said softly.

"Well! Whoever that person is their going to pay!" She yelled. "How?" I asked. "How-" My voice cracked. I took a deep breath that stabbed my throat. "How are they going to pay? I don't know what they look like!" "Huh?" "It was dark...and.. and they wore a black hooded sweat shirt and the hood was up! They also had white gloves on and wore black jeans and black shoes." I explained. "Oh." "I'm so scared! My heart is beating so fast now!" I said. Nessie hugged me again, this time tightly then before. It was during that moment I saw Jacob. He looked like he was looking for something, something that couldn't be seen by normal eyes. Nessie pulled away and went to my side. She then sat me down on the curb and sat right next to me. She looked at Jacob and to me, it looked like she was mouthing something to Jacob. I then saw Jacob disappear behind my house where a forest was.

I put my head in between my knees, I could feel Nessie rub my back. It was quiet for awhile. I heard footsteps and heard Nessie talk to someone silently. "Kayi." I heard a familiar french accent say. I lifted up my head, my mom was standing there she then sat down on the curb. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked. "No... Why would I feel okay?!" I snapped. I exhaled. "Sorry." I said and stood up, I looked at Nessie who was standing right next to Jacob. Nessie walked towards me and hugged me tightly. "I'll see you later...Kayi." She said. "See you later." We both pulled apart and before our hands left we both grabbed the others hand and did a secret handshake. After the handshake we both laughed. "Hope you feel better." She said with a wave, she then left. "Yeah." I said.

I looked at my mom. "Come on dear...let's go back inside." She said. "Okay." We both walked down the sidewalk and went up the path towards the door. Before one of us opened the door I heard a woman's voice call out. "Kayi! Kayi-su!" I turned around and saw my mom's best friend Vilidia. "Lidia." I said. She hugged me tightly and then pulled away from me. "Kayi-su are you alright dear? I came as soon as I heard." I looked at my mom. "Well...I jus..jus thought that, maybe you would like to spend the night at Lidia's." My mom walked over to one of the bushes that was under a window, it was a bush that I knew that wasn't like the other bushes, this bush hid the location of the second door to the basement. My mom pulled out a black suitcase from the bush and handed it to Lidia. "Oh! Um...Would you like to spend the night at Lidia's?" My mom asked in her usual heavy french accent. This would be one of the times, when she would do something for you, but forget to ask if you even wanted her to do it. "Yeah. What about you mom, where will you sleep?" "Hmm....Well, for now I'm pretty much worried about you. I haven't thought about it yet." She said. "Don't worry dear, I'll find somewhere." "Okay." I said. "Let's go." Lidia said. We then walked down the pathway and started to walk toward her Red Corvette convertible. I looked back at my mom, who had her arms crossed and waved. I waved back. Lidia and I both got in the car, Lidia put my suitcase in the backseat and then we drove away and started to head towards La push.


End file.
